The present disclosure relates to centrally controlled power distribution systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to locator devices and methods for such centrally controlled power distribution systems.
Power distribution systems commonly divide incoming power into a number of branch circuits. The branch circuits supply power to various equipment (i.e., loads) in the industrial facility. Circuit breakers are typically provided in each branch circuit to facilitate protecting equipment within the branch circuit. Circuit breakers are designed to open and close a circuit by non-automatic means and to open the circuit automatically on a predetermined over-current without damage to itself when properly applied within its rating. The circuit breakers commonly include supplementary protectors enclosed within the body of the circuit breaker. One common type of supplementary protector is known as an electronic trip unit. The circuit breaker and its supplementary protector have proven useful at managing the protection of the loads on the circuit.
It can be desired to integrate the load management of the branch circuits to one another. Further, it can be desired to integrate the management of the loads on the branch circuits with the management of the power feeds feeding the branch circuits. Still further, it can be desired to provide for monitoring of the system. However, the development of such centrally controlled power distribution systems has been hindered by one or more practical attributes of the system.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for centrally controlled power distribution systems that address one or more of the aforementioned practical attributes.